Are You Nervous Yet?
by DisasterWithoutYou
Summary: Sirius is bored so he plays a game with Remus, but it soon turns into more. RLSB Slash, don't like, don't read. Love Reviews. OneShot.


Disclaimer: If I owned it Sirius wouldn't have died and a Tonks/Remus ship would only be a wish of some.

A/N: I decided to do a wonderfully slashy story about a fun game called "Are You Nervous Yet?"-If you don't know the game it's really easy, you simply try to make the other person uncomfortable by doing things like sliding you hand slowly up their thigh or other foreplay things until they get nervous, the "winner" is the person who can go the furthest without being nervous, it's pretty pointless but very amusing to do in a pizza parlor with a jumpy person, who just happens to knock over the pitcher of Sprite when they freak. Te he he. Anyway to the story!

_

* * *

_

_Are you Nervous Yet?_

Sirius looked over at Remus studying on his bed. Sirius walked over to Remus' bed and plopped down next to the boy. Remus looked over at Sirius for a second before turning back to the book. Sirius huffed, crossed his arms and pouted in response. Remus sighed and closed the book.

"Can I help you with something Sirius?" He asked.

"Remus, I'm bored." Sirius said with an overly dramatic sigh.

"That's nice," Remus said opening his book again.

"_Remus!_" Sirius whined.

"Go occupy yourself or something," Remus said not taking his eyes of the book. Sirius smiled wickedly. He reached over and stole the book, tossing it across the dorm room.

"Sirius _what _are you doing?" Remus asked turning to glare.

"Occupying myself, just like you told me," Sirius said trying to sound innocent.

"Yeah well I didn't tell you to throw my book away," Remus exclaimed a little annoyed.

"Eh," Sirius replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"What do you plan on doing now Padfoot?" Remus asked.

"Play a game." Sirius said with the determination of a small child.

"Oh?" Remus inquired raising an eyebrow. Remus simply got up and retrieved the book. Before sitting back down and finding his place. It was only a few minutes before he felt something on his thigh, he yelped and nearly jumped into the air.

"Are you Nervous, Moony?" Sirius asked his breath hot on Remus' ear.

"No just a little surprised," Remus said quickly picking up on the game. Remus had played before with the girls in the past but never had the guys played with each other. Remus couldn't back out though, until Sirius went further or else James and the girls would hear about his non-existent 'jumpiness'. Sirius' hand slid up further.

"How 'bout now?" Sirius' breath hot on his ear.

"Nope," Remus replied his voice steady. Sirius' hand climbed a little further.

"No…" Remus said not even waiting for Sirius to ask. Sirius furred his brow realizing it would be a little more difficult to get Remus to jump. Remus always stood firm with the girls, but Sirius assumed since he was a guy…

"Why'd ya' stop Padfoot, are _you _nervous?" Remus asked tauntingly, daring Sirius to go further. Sirius moved his hand off of Remus' thigh. Remus was about to open his book again and continue reading, thinking Sirius had given up when his book was knocked from his hands and Sirius straddled him. Remus' breath hitched for a second but he quickly recovered. Shaking his head to show he wasn't giving up yet. Sirius began to undo Remus' buttons, determined to win. When Remus made no move to stop Sirius, Sirius stopped for a fraction of a second trying to figure a way to make the other boy give in, and then it hit him. Sirius' hands began to wander over Remus' bare chest and Sirius' lips made contact with Remus' neck sucking slightly for a moment. He pulled away to see if Remus had given up. Remus still made no indication of nervousness.

_ 'Wow he's good at this'_ thought Sirius. Sirius kissed all over Remus' chest. Sirius began to nip at Remus' nipple and Remus gasped in pleasure. Sirius smirked a little before taking his mouth away to look at Remus.

"Nervous?" Sirius asked, now hoping Remus said 'no', Sirius had secretly harbored a crush for the werewolf for a while now. But when Remus heard this he growled slightly before changing their positions, effectively pinning Sirius.

"No are you?" Remus said low and huskily, pressing up against Sirius, holding Sirius' hands above his head.

"Never," Sirius breathed out.

"Good," Remus said before moving in and capturing the other boy's mouth with his own. Sirius moaned into Remus' mouth when their tongues collided. Remus began kissing up Sirius' jaw line, sucking and biting at the other boy's earlobe causing Sirius to gasp and bite back a loud moan.

"Remus I-oh my" Sirius began but stopped when Remus began to suck on his neck.

"Yes Sirius?" Remus asked stopping his ministrations for only a moment.

"I, well, I've fancied you for about a year now," Remus pulled back too look Sirius in the eyes before snuggling into Sirius' neck and chuckling.

"What?" Sirius asked, a little offended and afraid that Remus would tell him that he hated him and he only did this for the sake of the game.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking how stupid I've been and if I'd known this earlier what fun we could have had over this past year," Remus said in a muffled voice. Sirius shivered as he felt the vibrations from Remus' words.

"You mean you like me too?" Sirius asked a little surprised.

"Yes, I've liked you for a while now," Remus said moving a little closer. Sirius hugged Remus warmly. Soon he felt Remus' breathing steady out signaling he had fallen asleep. Sirius lied his head on top of Remus' and fell asleep contently and that is how James and Peter found them a few hours later.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are much appreciated. 


End file.
